


鱼尾

by BomKom1



Category: tarzan/lehends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Relationships: Tarzan/lehends - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	鱼尾

李承勇从浴室出来的时候，孙施尤正坐在一面落地镜前，湿漉漉的发梢还往下淌水。只是水珠无声地落在身后，丝毫没有引起他的注意。

李承勇又拐了回去。

“什么时候买回来的？”

“朴到贤一周前买的。我俩一起装了三个小时。”

这次出来的时候李承勇手上多了一条干燥的毛巾。他在孙施尤身后坐下来，安静地替他擦掉头发上多余的水。

“哥明天就要回去吗？”

毛巾还盖在孙施尤头上，李承勇缓缓伸出手臂，把身材比自己小一圈的哥哥环起来拉进怀里。他把下巴抵在孙施尤头顶，仗着毛巾能够挡住孙施尤一部分视线，难得像个弟弟一样撒了个娇，闭上眼用下巴轻轻地蹭孙施尤。

今天是像大狗狗一样可爱的弟弟。孙施尤心情十分好的仰起头给了李承勇一个吻，空气中留下响亮的“啵”的一声。

“明天我们有训练赛，当然得赶回去啊。”

“哦…”

“什么啊你，你们明天不也一样的安排嘛。”

“可我想跟哥多待一会儿。”

孙施尤觉得李承勇越来越粘人了，就从他离队之后开始的。之前一起在格里芬的时候，反倒是他常常跑来李承勇和朴到贤的房间，缠着李承勇大声宣布今晚就要霸占他的床。尽管两个人已经不在一个队，但是孙施尤觉得现在就挺好，反而不用像之前那样避嫌，可以光明正大地赶走跑来李承勇房间过夜，用充分的理由把朴到贤赶去其他房间。

卧室里开了空调，暖风吹的他有些头昏，脸也微微发烫。李承勇用一只手就轻而易举地把他的两条手臂揽住，头上的毛巾也一直不肯给他拿下来，让他无法看清镜子里李承勇的表情。

“哥，我今天想在镜子前面做，可以吗？”

低沉的男声在耳边响起，孙施尤微微惊讶于李承勇提出的要求。他不在的这段时间里，这个弟弟不知道又是被谁带坏了。但他还来不及思考罪魁祸首，李承勇一只手已经抚上他的脸颊，像逗猫一样，轻轻在他的下巴处瘙痒。

“嗯好。”

孙施尤不会拒绝李承勇。他干脆地往后一躺，放松全身依靠在李承勇肩膀上。他感受到李承勇的手指留在他皮肤上的温度，是灼热滚烫的。等到这双手停留在他唇边的时候，他张开嘴，主动含进去两根手指。一瞬间，他听到身后变重的呼吸声。

起了调戏弟弟的心思，孙施尤把舌尖轻轻从指缝间滑过，绕着手指一圈一圈舔舐着，又用力吮吸故意发出令人脸红心跳的水声。孙施尤正玩的不亦乐乎，突然口中的手指抽出，牵扯出来的水渍留在他嘴角。原本遮挡视线的毛巾被李承勇拿掉了，镜中的景象渐渐在他眼前变得清晰。

他脸颊通红，眼神还在缓慢聚焦，刚刚被玩弄过的嘴唇已经微微发肿，李承勇放在他脸上的手指还是湿润的，带着几条清楚可见的水丝。孙施尤被自己这副模样吓了一跳，后知后觉才感到羞耻，连忙转身把头埋进李承勇怀里。

“哥，你摸一摸，我硬了。”

李承勇故意不管还在害羞中的孙施尤，拉过他的手放在自己已经发硬的性器上，带着孙施尤的手隔着睡裤轻轻揉搓。孙施尤不是个内敛的人，耳朵因为害羞而染上的红色还未完全消退，他就主动搂上李承勇的肩膀，把头凑上去跟李承勇接吻。

唇舌交缠的声音清晰地传进李承勇耳朵里，他想起当初接吻还是孙施尤教的。这些年他所有关于性与爱的经历都和孙施尤息息相关。比他年长的哥哥在这漫长的时光里耐心地教他如何爱人，心甘情愿敞开自己身体接纳他的全部。整个过程都是孙施尤主动向他走来，一直到孙施尤离开的那天，他开始害怕有一天孙施尤也会这样向别人走去。

他已经没有办法离开孙施尤，就算死掉也离不开。

“你在想什么呢？”

孙施尤打开双腿跪坐在李承勇身上，分开后的嘴巴不安分地顺着李承勇的侧颈一路向下啃咬，在衣服能遮挡到的地方才用点力留下痕迹。李承勇一直没说话，孙施尤只能凭借他起伏的胸膛和愈发沉重的喘息来判断他还想做下去的意愿。

上衣刚才就已经被他自己脱掉，孙施尤直起上身，回头去旁边的抽屉里拿以前买的润滑剂和安全套，碍事的长裤也顺便被他一起扯掉。

他还维持着分开腿在李承勇膝侧的姿势，身上只剩一条内裤，嘴上叼着刚刚摸到的安全套，手继续在抽屉里继续翻找。

猝不及防身后有重量压下来，李承勇一把扯过他的腰把他上半身按下去，滚烫的呼吸喷在他后颈。李承勇的动作把他往前顶了一小段距离，额头贴上冰凉的东西，孙施尤抬头，眼前就是那面镜子。

“我刚刚在想，如果下次比赛是我赢了的话，想要射进哥的身体里面。”

李承勇说出这话的时候，眼睛正直勾勾地盯着镜子里的孙施尤，下身紧紧贴上他的，忍不住用硬挺的性器在他的股间磨蹭。孙施尤很少见李承勇这样霸道蛮横，反差的模样让他心跳得厉害，身体却不自觉想要服从。

“其实今天就可以的。”

嘴上叼的安全套被孙施尤吐掉，他轻轻晃了下屁股，无声催促着李承勇。动作几乎是无意识的，可在李承勇看来就像是小动物在对他撒娇，又乖又欲。

“我会好好做清理的，哥放心。”

“闭嘴啊你，要做快点做。”

李承勇轻轻笑出了声，抬手把两个人身上仅剩的布料都脱掉甩到旁边。他轻易找到润滑剂的位置，就在里面最隐蔽的角落里。他一只手掐住孙施尤的腰，在另一只手心里把润滑剂微微捂热，才贴上隐秘的穴口。

大概是今天过于刺激了，孙施尤一直在不停收缩着穴肉，把李承勇刚刚放进去的一根手指咬得死死的。为了让孙施尤放松，李承勇俯下身去找孙施尤的嘴唇。他一直都不吝啬在性爱中给予孙施尤安慰，哪怕在进入正戏之前都是孙施尤要比他更大胆。

他们之间，一个吻就能代表很多东西。

孙施尤低着头小声喘息，塌下腰努力适应身后不适的感觉，眼神却不敢往上瞟。直到李承勇抽出手指，小心翼翼地把自己顶进去，孙施尤才难耐地仰起头，没有安全套阻隔的心理快感让他呜咽出声。

一不小心就看到镜子里的画面，孙施尤被刺激到身后收缩，紧接就听到李承勇一声闷哼。他慌忙想要低下头，却被李承勇眼疾手快伸出手钳住他的下巴，微微用力强迫他重新抬头。

“哥，你抬头。”

“承勇啊别……”

“我想要哥看着我干你。”

是无法商量的语气。孙施尤不敢看镜中自己的模样，只好把视线往后挪去，映入眼帘的就是两人紧紧相连的下身。李承勇粗大的性器不断进出他的身体，随着抽插的动作带出粘腻的水声，他的腰上和股间也湿润一片，仿佛刚刚才被李承勇射过一轮。

孙施尤头脑发昏，口中不断泄出诱人的声音。隔壁就是朴到贤和新辅助，李承勇一边顾忌一边嫉妒，把手指伸到孙施尤口中，想要堵住他不想被外人听到的声音。

“小点声，哥难道想让其他人也知道我们正在做什么吗？”

“不……”

李承勇俯下身细细碎碎地啃咬他的蝴蝶骨，嗓音嘶哑的不像话。平时沉静稳重的李承勇在跟他做爱的时候完全就是个疯子。李承勇冲撞的动作时常没轻没重，总是用尽全力顶上他受不了的地方，听他口中发出被顶撞破碎的呻吟。孙施尤承认他也很爽，这个时候他往往表现的异常乖顺，注意不刺激到李承勇，但结果往往适得其反。

孙施尤的身体已经被李承勇操软，随他向前顶弄的动作没什么力气的趴在镜子上。他双目紧闭，眼尾因为情欲飘上绯红，脸颊上还能看见泪水的痕迹。胸前冰凉的镜面让他想要逃离，身体不断向身后的热源缩去。他与李承勇越贴越近，体内的性器也进的更深，孙施尤受不了刺激，在前端没有得到抚慰的情况下就被李承勇操射出来。

“承勇啊，轻…轻一点…”

高潮过后敏感的身体一点都碰不得。孙施尤颤抖的手紧紧抓住镜边，悄悄咬牙承受李承勇一波又一波的冲撞。就在他双腿快要失去知觉的时候，李承勇一下狠狠挺腰，终于在他身体里射出来。

李承勇搂紧他的腰平复呼吸，随后整个人便向后倒去，放在他腰上的手稍微用力也把他拉到怀里。李承勇的性器还在他身体里，孙施尤没有任何准备就向后坐下去，原本已经酸软的腰腹受到刺激又是一抖。

孙施尤小声地骂了句脏话，随后便就着这个姿势瘫软在李承勇怀里，连一根手指都懒得动。不久就感觉小穴里有东西开始往外流，他伸手摸去，沾了一手透明液体，分不清到底是润滑剂还是李承勇的精液，又或是他自己的水液。

回头对上李承勇饶有趣味的目光，孙施尤红着脸想要把手上的液体全都抹到李承勇身上，却在半路被李承勇抓住手腕收回怀抱。

“哥吃了好多，还有哪里不满意吗？”

“呀！李承勇你学坏了。”

“对不起，下次会把哥喂饱的。”

“这次已经够了…”

“我是指哥上面的那张嘴。”

“李承勇！你闭嘴！”

“那我再说最后一句话。”

“哼…”

“我喜欢哥，非常喜欢，超级喜欢。”

“…”

“哥～”

“我当然也喜欢你呀。”

孙施尤一直都最喜欢李承勇。


End file.
